<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>There's nobody else for me by GalaxyPixel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25653919">There's nobody else for me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyPixel/pseuds/GalaxyPixel'>GalaxyPixel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Jim is a Tease, M/M, Secret Relationship, Song fic, jim can sing, karaoke night, most of the crew dont know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:14:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25653919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyPixel/pseuds/GalaxyPixel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim invited Leonard to the karaoke night, even though he knows Leonard doesn't like it. But he has a reason for inviting Leonard.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>There's nobody else for me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to my friends <a href="/users/AgnesClementine/">Agnes</a> and <a href="/users/JuhllyMBS/">Jules</a> for beta reading and giving useful comments.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leonard sat down in a chair at the back, still being able to see the stage, but also hidden from most people’s view. He knew Jim really wanted him to come to this karaoke night, so he came. At least he could drink, his shift ended just a couple minutes ago. Normally he would take longer to finish, but his nurses almost shoved him out the door, he wasn't needed anymore.</p>
<p>He didn't know why he was sent away so early, but he wasn't complaining. Even M'Benga told Leonard to go, which meant something suspicious was going on. He saw the bridge crew coming in, most of them done with their shift too. He shifted in his seat, trying to hide. But it was too late.</p>
<p>'Doctor, come sit with us at the front. You can see the stage much better from there.'</p>
<p>Leonard looked up at Spock. He saw Nyota and the others keeping seats free at the very front, presumably for him and Spock. And Jim, because he would be there too. He invited Leonard. If he didn't come now then Leonard was going to let Jim know that wasn't the deal. He grabbed his drink and walked to the front, sitting down next to Scotty. If he was going to sit at the front, at least he’ll sit next to someone he could complain to.</p>
<p>After some songs from a variety of people - some crewmembers really couldn't sing -  he still hadn't seen Jim. Just when he wanted to ask Spock if he knew where Jim was, he heard Jim. And not because he suddenly appeared behind him and started talking. Oh no. Jim was on the stage, holding a microphone.</p>
<p>'Hello everyone! I am going to sing to you tonight, which would be obvious since it's karaoke night. Well anyways this song is for someone, you know who you are.' Jim winked and started singing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>‘‘I wanna paint it on every wall<br/>
And shout it down up and down the halls<br/>
I wanna post it in shining lights<br/>
'Cause I just can't keep it bottled up inside’’</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'Ohhh, I know this song.' Pavel whispered excitedly. Leonard didn't recognize it, and he was also confused about who Jim was going to sing. Jim hadn't told him anything about singing, or that he would participate in karaoke night. At least Leonard knew why he had to come here though, Jim just wanted him to see him on stage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>‘‘I wanna call up every single person I know<br/>
Write a song and play it on the radio<br/>
Stick a message in a bottle then I'll let it go</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>I don't care what people might think<br/>
I got your name in permanent ink<br/>
'Cause baby this ship ain't never gonna sink’’</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leonard looked around and saw that more people besides Pavel recognized the song. He even heard a small whisper of: 'Is the captain going to confess his love?!' Okay it wasn't a whisper and more a shout. Leonard knew that couldn't be it though. Because he and Jim were together in a relationship. They haven't told everyone yet, only Spock and Pike knew about it. Mostly because they wanted to keep it to themselves for a while, something that was only theirs. They had talked about telling everyone else soon. Because the admirals knew Jim was hiding something, and they didn't want that. And there were rumours of splitting him and Jim up, and Pike told them if the admirals knew they were in a relationship that wouldn't happen. The rule was they wouldn't separate married people, but since Jim was a hero they wouldn't dare to get him away from his partner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>‘‘So kiss me<br/>
Like nobody's watching<br/>
Yeah people are talkin'<br/>
It doesn't matter what they say’’</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jim didn't look directly at Leonard yet. He owned the stage and sang with passion. But he didn't look anyone in the eyes. Leonard didn't know why. Maybe because this was the way Jim was going to out them. Leonard said he didn't mind how it happened, but seeing this he realized he shouldn't have told Jim that. At least the crew was having fun trying to find out who Jim was singing about.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>‘‘Just kiss me<br/>
In the middle of the streets<br/>
To let the whole world see<br/>
That there's nobody else for me<br/>
There's nobody else for me’’</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leonard glanced over to Nyota and Hikaru, they were really invested in Jim’s singing. Behind him, he heard the crew trying to guess who Jim was singing about, or if it was just a fun song he was singing. It was just that Jim was singing with so much passion, the crew didn't think it was fake. Leonard just hoped his face would stay calm and not become red. It was sweet, but still, Jim should've told him, so he could hide in the very back of the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>‘‘People around us are cynical<br/>
Go ahead and say that we're typical<br/>
True love is dead, well that's a lie<br/>
'Cause we'll be together 'til the end of time</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Now I'm burnin' up I'm speaking in tongues<br/>
Listen to my heart it's beating like a drum<br/>
I'm screaming your name at the top of my lungs’’</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leonard got reminded of the last mission they did together, on an M-class planet. Leonard was helping some science officers get samples off the planet when he fell down from a small cliff. He wasn't hurt, he just couldn't get out. He could hear Jim scream his name until he found him. After they got Leonard out Jim just berated him for falling down and not being safe. But hearing him scream his name like that wasn't fun, he'd rather Jim scream his name from good sex.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>‘‘I don't care what people might think<br/>
I got your name in permanent ink<br/>
'Cause baby this ship is never gonna sink</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>So kiss me<br/>
Like nobody's watching<br/>
Yeah people are talkin'<br/>
It doesn't matter what they say</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Just kiss me<br/>
In the middle of the streets<br/>
To let the whole world see<br/>
That there's nobody else for me<br/>
There's nobody else for me’’</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jim winked at Leonard the split second their eyes crossed. Then Leonard realized that this was what Jim had planned. This was why he wanted Leonard to come to the karaoke night. He was going to come clean about their relationship through a song. And Leonard guessed that based on the song, Jim really just wanted to come clean so he could kiss him in the halls or on the bridge, or wherever they met.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>‘‘I wanna call up every single person I know<br/>
Write a song and play it on the radio</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>I don't care what people might think<br/>
I got your name in permanent ink<br/>
'Cause baby this ship ain't ever gonna sink.’’</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'Do you think the captain really got the name of his lover tattooed on his body?'<br/>
'Well, he did have a bandage yesterday when he visited sickbay. So maybe? I mean there are some people on board who know how to tattoo.'</p>
<p>Nyota scoffed after hearing the two ensigns behind them gossiping. 'There's no way Jim could have gotten a tattoo and not show us, he would be way too proud.'<br/>
'Unless he wanted to wait with showing it until he showed his partner, or sung this song,' Hikaru replied.<br/>
Pavel grinned and said, ‘I know for certain he got a tattoo recently, he told me about it. Didn't want to tell me of what sadly.'<br/>
Everyone turned their heads to Pavel.<br/>
'Jim hasn't even told me, and he would tell you?' Leonard crossed his arms. How dare Jim get a tattoo and not tell him!<br/>
'Well, it came up in conversation. But he didn't tell that much.'<br/>
Leonard huffed and looked back at the stage for the final part.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>‘‘So kiss me<br/>
Like nobody's watching<br/>
Yeah people are talkin'<br/>
It doesn't matter what they say</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Just kiss me<br/>
In the middle of the streets<br/>
To let the whole world see<br/>
That there's nobody else for me, for me<br/>
There's nobody else for me, for me<br/>
There's nobody else for me’’</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The crew started to applaud but stopped when Jim jumped off the stage. He walked directly to Leonard, pulled him up from his chair, and kissed him. Leonard was surprised but gave in very quickly. He kissed back and wrapped his arms around Jim’s neck. He ignored the catcalls and the few people who screamed they knew it. Because it didn't matter. His relationship was common knowledge on the ship now, and he was finally allowed to kiss Jim everywhere he wanted.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The song that Jim sings is: Kiss me like Nobody's watching, from Simple Plan.</p>
<p>also, I got sucked into the Star Trek fandom, so now I'm here writing fics for that and ignoring the other WIPs.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>